Fan-made Nyan History
This page is for all fan-made history of Nyan Cat and the rest of his/her "family." If you have an explanation for Nyan Cat, please make your own section on this page. The Quantum Toaster Theory One theory is that at one point, a pet cat died. However, the universe did not want this cat to die as this would have adverse effects on the timeline. Therefore it reincarnated the cat within a Universally important toaster that no one was paying attention to. This toaster was cooking a pop tart, so that was what the cat became. The same applies to Mrs. Nyan cat. DOnut Pusheen was likely a visitor from another world. The Laboratory Theory On the day of March 13, 2058, scientist Dr. Ne-ode was trying to make a cat that could change color to suit the owner and poop out cherry Pop-Tarts. The doctor's son was researching about space for his science project on a computer. Into the machine went the Pop-Tart, the cat, and 6 food dyes, the colors of the rainbow. BOOM! It was a failed result. Out came a gray kitten with the Pop-Tart as its body, with a rainbow streaming behind it. The thing instantly saw the computer, dashed toward it, and somehow got behind the screen. The boy was viewing a picture of Neptune as the cat magically turned into 8-bit. Off went the cat, zooming through Venus, Pluto, and by the Sun on the internet. Saraj00n saw this and videotaped it, along with the strange song it sang. So many people could not believe it. The cat, now called Nyan Cat, raced through the internet, and now is has games, spoofs, and artwork based upon it. The Dream Theory : One day in the month of February, a girl named Marsel had a strange dream. While she was having it, her gray cat named Nyan hopped on to the blanket. Realizing that her cat was there, Nyan appeared in Marsel's dream. What was also in the dream was a strawberry Pop-Tart, and a rainbow. The three images combined together, creating Nyan Cat! A little magic drifted in to Marsel's room, but enough to make Nyan Cat come to life. Saraj00n saw this coming out of the window, and started to videotape it. As Nyan Cat drifted through the starry night, the video was over. So Sara put the video on YouTube, and once everyone saw it, they got to work. Now there are games, spoofs, videos, and artwork based upon something that came from a dream, and all of this was made by fans. Pusheen's Poptart One day, Pusheen the Cat was making herself a poptart. Being a cat, and having issues with shedding like all before her, Pusheen had gotten some of her fur on the poptart. When she put it in the toaster, her poptart mutated and when it was done, it had become a poptart/cat hybrid. Pusheen was overjoyed that she had a new playmate and ran to get her sister Stormy. When they got there, the poptart cat was gone. Stormy punched Pusheen in the arm for waking her up and walked away. The little poptart hybrid, confused and curious about his surroundings, began to walk around. "Nya, nya nya nyan..." he began to hum to himself. Before long, he ran into a little girl on her way home from school. The girl looked down at him and offered her hand for the little cat-tart to sniff. "Hi there, kitty!" she said happily. Being a mere 1st grader, she didn't realize poptart cats are very unusual. "What's your name? Mine is Misty." The little poptart cat looked up from examining her hand and tilted his head to one side. "Nya, nyaaa? Nyan nyan!" The girl giggled. "That's a long name. Can I call you Nyan, for short?" "Nya!" the mutant kitten replied enthusiastically. Misty smiled. "I'll take that as a yes, then. Want to come home with me? It's taco night, and I'm sure I can save you some. You must be hungry." Nyan nudged the girl's hand, and she picked him up and carried him home with her. The Story of Nyan Cat, as told by Fun Cupcake i81 Once upon a time, in the land of Sunshine, Magic, Rainbows, and Love (also known as the SMRL dimension or SMILE), A kitten was born. She was just the average kitten, a little gray one who left a trail of rainbows behind her and could fly. (For that was quite common in the SMILE dimension.) One day, Nyan (for that was her name) wanted to go play in the wizard's workshop. Even though her parents told her not to, she went anyway. Nyan, being a very curious kitty, put her paw up to one of the potions, accidentally knocking it over and mixing it with another potion. This created a portal to another world. The wizard was very happy because portals between worlds are extremely rare these days, and getting rarer still. But before he had time to thank Nyan, Nyan's curiosity got the best of her and she hopped through the portal. The wizard tried to follow her through the portal however the portal was much too small for him to fit through. It turns out that the portal was actually to our world. More specifically, it was a portal to a toaster oven in our world. A little girl named Esther Marrelfield was making herself a Pop-Tart. Just as the toaster dinged to signal that the Pop-Tart was done, Nyan came through the portal and an electric shock went through her body. Luckily, coming through the portal had made Nyan invincible, so this just turned her into a mutant Pop-Tart cat. Now, if you found a poptart cat in YOUR toaster, you'd probably be very shocked, but not Esther. For one thing, Esther was very young, so she didn't realize quite how unusual Pop-Tart cats were. For another thing, Esther had always believed in magic. "Hello kitty! What's your name?" she asked happily. "Nyan, nya nyaaa!" Esther giggled. "My name is Esther, Nyan. I'll call you Nyan the kitty! Would you like to meet my cousin Marrel?" This reminded Esther that Nyan must have a family, too. "Little kitty, would you like to go back to your family?" "Nya, nya!" said the kitty in a way that told Esther yes. I can't tell you why, but Esther just said it seemed to mean yes. "You're going to come back, right?" "Nya-huh!" said Nyan as she hopped back through the portal. Of course the wizard had not closed the portal for everyone knows that that is a silly thing to do. Nyan's parents were very relieved to find Nyan safe. They told her it was okay to go to the other dimension as long as she was back for dinner. Nyan happily hopped back into Esther's world, and was sure to come back before dinner. The next day, Nyan wanted to go back to Esther's world, but she was too eager to realize that there was a new chemical in the portal. It turns out the wizard was trying to create a portal big enough for him to enter. So when Esther heard the ding of the toaster, she found not one, but TWO poptart cats. The other Pop-Tart cat was named Choco, or as she is known as by many fans, Chocolate Nyan Cat. Nyan was very eager to see that she had a new playmate, since even in the SMILE dimension, Pop-Tart cats are quite unusual. And that is the story of Nyan Cat. ~EPILOUGE~ For Nyan's birthday, the wizard made Nyan her own portal directly to Esther's room, which was quite good for the Marrelfield family, for they liked to be able to use their toaster without having to worry about the well-being of a kitten. The wizard did eventually succeed in making a portal big enough to go through, and since anyone who went through it became invincible, it was called the Portal of Immortality. The portal was mostly used for good, until it fell into the wrong hands and was used for several evil things, including the creation of Tac Nayn, Nyan's evil twin. But that is another tale. One of Esther's cousins, Sara Jane, created the YouTube account called saraj00n and filmed Nyan to upload to Youtube, under the title "Nyan the Cat", which accidentally got changed to "Nyan Cat". Unfortunately, Sara's camera was of a very low quality, causing Nyan Cat to be very pixelated. The End. The cat and the Poptart One day, a grey cat named Marty was going for a walk, when he saw a younge, lost, poptart. “Who are you?” Asked Marty. ”Im poppy” said the poptart. “Hey, want to ride on my back?“ Asked Marty. “Sure!” Answered Poppy. As he jumped on, Marty merged with him. “Wow, I’m a flying cat now!” Said Marty. Suddenly, she saw a rainbow. “Cool!” Said Marty. As she touched it, she gained the ability to fly trailing a rainbow. “Wow! Look at me I can fly!” Said Marty. As she flew, a song played. She heard meows and Nyas. She decided to change her name to “Nyan Cat.” “I’m a flying cat with a poptart body pooping a rainbow!“ shouted Nyan Cat happily. Nyan Cat 21.jpg Nyan Cat 61.png Nyan Cat 40.jpg Nyan Cat 11.jpg Nyan Cat 56.jpg Nyan Cat 57.png Nyan Cat 42.png Nyan Cat 51.jpg Nyan Cat 45.jpg Nyan Cat 60.png Nyan Cat 5.png Nyan Cat 2.jpg Nyan Cat 59.png Nyan Cat 6.jpg Nyan Cat 39.png Nyan Cat 19.jpg Nyan Cat 32.jpg Nyan Cat 7.png Nyan Cat 64.png Nyan Cat 62.png Nyan Cat 70.jpg Nyan Cat 38.png Nyan Cat 36.png Nyan Cat 63.png Nyan Cat 58.jpg Nyan Cat 30.png This idea was made by GalacticNyanFox Category:Fanon Category:Browse